1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch screen based systems, and more specifically to displaying tooltips to users of touch screens.
2. Related Art
Tooltips are often employed in conjunction with elements displayed on a display screen. A tooltip normally provides additional information on an element, upon selection of the element.
There is a general need to display tooltips to users of touch screens as well. A touch screen responds to touch operations (e.g., touch/tap, drag, swipe, pinch) of users using one or more of fingers, stylus, etc., and facilitates user interfaces with applications based on the operations.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.